Bryan Rust
| birth_place = Pontiac, Michigan, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | height_ft = 5 | height_in = 11 | weight_lb = 192 | position = Right Wing | shoots = Right | league = NHL | team = Pittsburgh Penguins | prospect_league = | prospect_team = | former_teams = | ntl_team = USA | draft = 80th overall | draft_year = 2010 | draft_team = Pittsburgh Penguins | career_start = 2014 | career_end = }} Bryan Peter Rust (born May 11, 1992) is an American professional ice hockey winger currently playing for the Pittsburgh Penguins of the National Hockey League (NHL). Rust was born in Pontiac, Michigan, but grew up in Troy, Michigan. Playing career Rust played his collegiate career from 2010–14 at the University of Notre Dame where he played a total of 161 games totaling 97 points. Rust finished his senior year as an alternate captain. Rust won a Gold Medal at the 2010 IIHF World U18 Championships for Team USA and the 2013 CCHA Tournament for Notre Dame. Rust was selected 80th overall in the third round of the 2010 NHL Entry Draft. Rust made his AHL debut during the 2013–14 AHL season for the Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins. Rust made his NHL debut on December 13, 2014 for the Pittsburgh Penguins in a game against the Columbus Blue Jackets where the Penguins lost to the Blue Jackets in a shootout. He would score his first NHL goal two nights later against Evgeni Nabokov of the Tampa Bay Lightning, on December 15, 2014. Rust would enjoy a breakout year in 2016, due to injuries in the Penguins organization. After recording 8 points in 33 games in the 2015–16 season, Rust signed a 2-year extension with Pittsburgh, along with fellow players Scott Wilson, and Tom Kühnhackl. On May 26, 2016, at the NHL Eastern Conference Finals, Rust became the 8th rookie in history to get multiple goals in a game 7. He scored the first goal of the 2016 Stanley Cup Finals. On December 5, 2016, Rust first recorded his first career hat-trick in a 8–5 win over the Ottawa Senators. On April 20, 2017, Rust scored two pivotal goals in Game 5 of the Eastern Conference First Round meeting between the Penguins and the Blue Jackets. The Penguins ultimately won the game 5–2, and the series 4–1. Personal life Rust is the younger brother of retired AHL player Matt Rust who also played for the Wilkes-Barre Scranton Penguins during the 2011–12 AHL season. Rust, also known as Rusty, has a stutter when he speaks, but through his life he has learned to not let his stutter affect his confidence. Rust graduated Notre Dame May 2014 with a degree in finance from the Mendoza College of Business. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International Awards and honors References External links * Bryan Rust's stats on hockeydb *Bryan Rust's junior statistics at Pointstreak Sites Category:Born in 1992 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Notre Dame Fighting Irish alumni Category:Pittsburgh Penguins draft picks Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins players Category:2014-15 NHL Debuts